Moon
by Llmav
Summary: One night in a hotel room.


**A/N; So I know I should update Senior Year, but I needed to get this one out of my head. **

**Let me know if I in fact should have kept it in my head. **

It had been a _looooooong_ night.

Eating, dancing, drinking, laughing, loving, touching, longing...

And now, after hours on hours of waiting, they were alone, finally alone, finally at their hotel room.

It was a beautiful suite, he was sure of it.

But he couldn't focus on that.

All he noticed was the ginormous bed, with the white luxurious linens, occupying most of the space, functioning as an immediate and obvious indicator of where the night was heading.

It was dark, the moon gracing them with it's half-presence through the small window, a few flickering candles providing the room with a warm, romantic, by all means nice, but for them, completely unnecessary touch.

He knew she was exhausted, not just because _he_ was, but because she was giggling uncontrollable. She was adorable. Sexy adorable.

He was already, or rather still, semi-hard, from them nearly going at it like dogs in heat in the backseat of the car during the ride over. He had almost taken her there, she seemed far too willing, but there was a time and a place and tonight just wasn't it.

She was tipsy, he could tell, by the subtle blush on her porcelain face that grew increasingly tomato with each second that he was appreciating her, drinking her in, with his piercing gaze and suggestive smile.

He loved her.

She kicked off her shoes, a faint expression of relief crossing her face, then removing her dress, throwing it in the floor as if it was a second-hand rag, lounging herself on the bed, her petite body bouncing off of the mattress. She was still giggling as the impromptu trampoline session added new members to the family of butterflies already residing in her stomach.

He watched her. He had been wanting to tear that dress off of her all night, and he was slightly disappointed that she had robbed him of the opportunity to undress her. However, his dismay soon turned into something entirely different, as he took in the view of her lace-trimmed, thigh-high stockings, the attached garter belt, her thong, her laced corset...The tanned skin on her stomach was teasing him in a small sliver between her top and underwear.

Their eyes met, and her giggles slowly faded away, replaced by a thick quietness that almost seemed to vibrate.

She called him over by motioning her pointer finger at him, while batting her lashes, as if she needed to flirt with him to make him comply. _Absolutely_ unnecessary.

All she needed to do was breath, and he was her slave, her butler, her loyal pet.

He had already loosened his tie, halfway unbuttoned his shirt when he reached her, her fingers immediately making contact with his torso, her eyes running over his well-defined abs. Talk about visual orgasm. He shivered, groaned, hissed, upon the skin to skin contact.

Her state of undress was still exceeding his, her soon remedying the issue by taking on the all but cumbersome task of getting him completely naked.

She unbuttoned his pants, pressing down on him in the process, him willingly stepping out of them as the fabric approached the floor.

Mission accomplished.

He lowered himself on top of her, kissing her neck, outlining her old, simple necklace with his now famished lips.

His hands were soon race tracking over her body, deliberately slowing down in her curves, already heading south as his car was ready for parking.

Her hands red-lighted his, stalling his speeding digits with her own slow, speed-of- a horse-carriage fingers.

What was the take away message of that old fable again?

Right.

Slow and steady wins the race.

Oh, he wanted to win, if she was the prize.

And he wanted to do her slow and steady, alright.

"Austin, do you want to touch me here?", her eyes innocent while running her finger over her lace-clad chest, the stones on the small bracelet she had borrowed from her mother glistening in the subtle moonlight.

He swallowed hard, and nodded. He reached for her, and she once again blocked him.

"Easy, tiger, we have all night".

He knew that. He was counting on it lasting all night. It was just that _his_ tiger had escaped it's cage, now on the prowl, ready to savor his prey. And he was already salivating.

"So impatient", her voice mocking while rubbing herself through her panties, small noises of pleasure finding their way from her mouth as he was fisting the bed linens in his hands to refrain from touching her, just taking in the dimly lit show that was playing out in front off him.

His lips wanted to dance across her skin, his hands wanted to honor the delicate structure of her divine body. He was craving _her_ like _she_ craved pickles.

"Ally, you're killing me", his voice hoarse with need, but in reality, he didn't mind, as long as dying meant eternity in the heaven that was her.

His tongue darted out to eagerly taste her skin, his lips ice on her burning hot body. She couldn't stop him again. She was yearning for his skin, his taste, his everything.

He kissed her deeply before setting out to remove her lingerie set, piece by piece, following the trails of his fingers with his mouth, coloring her body with his tongue and not always staying inside the lines. He was naughty, indeed.

She was soon left panting in her panties, him lightly tugging on the simple blue bow placed in the middle of her underwear before removing them completely with his teeth, his long tongue tracing their descending path down her legs, only to soon return to the starting point, tasting her in a few quick licks, finding himself hungry as he hadn't eaten much at the party. And he had had none of what he was currently craving, as they didn't have pussy on the menu.

His lips ate her, his tongue slipping inside of her in quick movements, his thumb rubbing her, her hold on his hair increasing in strength with each lick until he thought she might pull it out.

She came, loudly, screamingly, lengthily, his cock twitching in response to each groan.

He wanted to take her, but it wasn't time yet.

_Slow and steady wins the race. _

He lifted her up, her still vibrating, carrying her bridal style into the bathroom, leaving her panting up against the wall for a few seconds to fill up the water in the spacious jacuzzi and lit a few candles.

The temperature in the small space rose in pace with the water level; steam, courtesy of both the hot water and their now blazing make-out session filling the nicely decorated bathroom.

He lifted her yet again, as if she was made out of air, lowering her into the hot bubble pool, following closely behind. The shadows from the flickering candles seemed to put her skin on fire, his longing ache for her similarly burning at an all time high.

She leaned back, letting the hot water consume her, a sound of contentment ringing in his ears as he searched for, and found, her private pool, letting his fingers go for a late-night swim.

They thoroughly enjoyed the exercise.

His finger was working out, inside of her, while he was nibbling on her ear, her newly purchased earring rubbing up against his clean-shaven cheek.

She was writhing as he quickly made her cum a second time, her back arching and hitting the hard wall of the bathtub and her not caring the least as her investment in pain was paid out multiplied in pleasure.

It was his turn.

She climbed on top of him, straddling him, guiding his throbbing cock deep inside of her, soon riding him, his hands steadying her hips as her movements made the water slip over the edge of the bathtub, trickling down in a small river towards the shaggy bathroom carpet.

He had never enjoyed a bath as much.

He allowed her to continue for a few more, glorious minutes before he stood up, her legs wrapping around him, his cock still buried deep, moving them to the bed that had been waiting for some real action all night.

He was on her, in her, completely engulfing her, pressing her back into the soft mattress as he began to slowly make love to her on top of the high thread-count sheets.

Slow and steady, hot and heavy, both of them holding back to extend the pleasure elicited by each other's bodies into infinity, losing track of time and place and coherent thoughts in the process.

They let go, too soon for both their likings, in synchrony, never loosing eye contact as she yellingly milked him dry while riding out her third orgasm of the night.

They drifted off to sleep, in each other's arms, immensely satisfied.

He woke up a few hours later, feeling lonely as the other side of the bed was empty, a small imprint in the mattress the only sign of his nighttime companion.

She hadn't been able to stay asleep.

She was on the small balcony, observing the quiet waves of the close-by ocean rolling in towards the sandy dunes. She felt an almost affectionate connection with the half moon above, as they, as of a few hours ago, shared the same name.

She sighed, in pure happiness, absentmindedly playing with the ring on her left-hand finger, realizing that Austin and herself, in contrast to the glowing satellite above, had finally come full circle.

He spotted her on the balcony, her back towards him.

His wife.

He had only been able to call her that for a few of hours, but those hours had already been the best of his life.

She looked relaxed, fulfilled, loved.

Just the way he was aiming to keep her from here to eternity.

She turned around, feeling him observing her.

"That was one hell of a wedding", an almost shy smile on her face.

He nodded in agreement.

"And after party", he smiled, suggestively, letting her know that he wasn't talking about their reception as he carefully picked up her long white dress from the floor and hung it up in the closet before joining her on the balcony.

She kissed him, a very different kiss from the one they had shared in church the previous day, inadvertently raising the hem of her nightgown and unmistakably blowing the starting whistle for the first round of their very early morning foreplay.

"Ready to continue our honeymoon?", her smile no longer shy but seductive.

"You're my honey, Mrs. Moon"

She nodded.

"Forever".

He nodded.

"Til death do us part".

_**So, yeah...Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue...**_

_**Thanks to Ley03 for giving me the motivation to finish this up, as a draft had been half-way done for a while. I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
